Infant support pillows have become an important infant care accessory. They are lightweight, washable and serve many functions. Conventional C-shaped pillows allow an infant to be supported on its back in a reclining position or on its tummy for play time. Support pillows for multiple infants, such as twins or triplets, are also commercially available. There remains a need, however, for infant support pillows with more versatility. Specifically, there is a need for a support pillow that will accommodate two infants in different positions.